PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The aims of the Administrative Core are to provide administrative and fiscal support for the PPG, conformity to the guidelines and policy as they relate to the University of Nebraska Medical Center and the National Institutes of Health on procuring reporting and human resource management. The Core will assist the Director on the competitive and Research Performance Progress Reports and act as a liaison with the institution and the NIH/NIHLBI. The core will provide essential administrative services to all investigators with regard to manuscripts, MyNCBI, travel arrangements and arrangements for seminar speakers, visiting scientists and the external review committee members. The Core will arrange for regular laboratory meetings, and organizing the PPG journal club meetings. The Core will assistant is scheduling statistical consultation with the College of Public Health (Dr. Jane Meza). The core handles all financial matters relating the PPG.